Twilight
by XTwilightsxBeautyX
Summary: Dawn Berlitz is the new girl at school. What she doesn't know is that she is about to be friends with some of the most deadliest creatures in the world... However what happens when she starts to fall for one of the "creatures"? what happens when one of the "creatures" starts to fall for her to? could this change her whole life? ATTENTION: looking for OCs before i start the story!
1. Chapter 1

**_Twilight_**

**_My pokemon version of Twilight!_**

**_Am I a fan of twilight? Kinda… I've seen most of the films. The real reason I am writing this is because I am OBSSESSED with vampires and werewolves. I've started a story on vampires and werewolves; it's called Vampires Vs Werewolves. Check it out some time. So I think it's time to start! Here are the vampire and werewolf teams…_**

**_Vampires:_**

**_Paul, Gary, Drew, Ash, Seth (OC)_**

**_Werewolves:_**

**_Shadow (OC), Zack (OC), Leaf, May, Misty, Darcy (OC)_**

**_Humans:_**

**_Dawn (she's the new girl)_**

**_So yeah they are the main characters of the story. I'm looking for more OC's. Do you have an OC that you wouldn't mind me adding to the story? If so could you PM or Review them to me. I'll need the following:_**

**_Name (first and last)_**

**_Hair (and style) and Eye colour_**

**_Personality_**

**_Pokemon_**

**_Age_**

**_What group they are in (Werewolf, vampire or human)_**

**_And their powers!_**

**_Ok shippings!_**

**_Emo (Shadow x Zack)_**

**_Ikari (Dawn x Paul)_**

**_Oldrival (Leaf x Gary)_**

**_Contest (May x Drew)_**

**_Poke (Misty x Ash)_**

**_Darcy x Seth_**

**_I will add more as the story progresses_**

**_So… I'm gonna leave this a week or so I can get some OCs off people. And then I'll have to write the chapter. Maybe I'll write a prologue for you to pass the time. Leave any questions in the box at the bottom or just PM me! _**

**_And while I'm at it, I wanna ask if anyone wants to help me write a story. I thought I might be able to boost my writing skills and a chance to meet new people. Interested? I'll write whatever you want to write about. _**

**_I guess this is good bye until I start the actual story. So please review. I'm sorry if I have wasted your time._**

**_See ya next time bye! _**

**_p.s i know its not much but... i hope you will still read my future chapters_**


	2. A New Beginning

_**Twilight**_

_**Chapter 1: A New Beginning…**_

_**Nothing was ever normal, especially for this group of teens. Nobody but them knew about what they were, well at least they thought no one knew. Maybe, just maybe, there were others like them out there. If there was, they wouldn't know. They have to prepare for what the future holds but they won't be able to if they can't bond with each other. Yes, they are enemies by nature. Yes, they aren't supposed to love each other. But does it even matter? They are who they are. They can't help falling in love, can they? Maybe, just maybe, will their love for each other change their future? Who knows…**_

_**It was a normal, well normalish day at Sunyshore High. It was a school for the talented kids/teens of Sinnoh. They had: actors, athletes, artists, musicians, modals, scientists, writers and just even really strong trainers and co-ordinators. It had everything! Apart from them, the school contained, like any other: the sluts, the populars, the emos, the nerds, and the jocks etc. It gave the best education in the whole region, even if the teachers didn't actually care a lot for the students…**_

_**Shadow's pov**_

_**We girls stay in one of the school's biggest dorms; eight of us share it. You could say that this dorm is one of the craziest too… well that's my opinion. Ok let me introduce myself properly. The name's Shadow Night, I'm 13 the youngest in the dorm, I'm a trainer and co-ordinator because I chose to be both. I have midnight black straight hair and red eyes. Most call me an emo for my looks; I always wear dark things, unless the girls force me into something else… I've just realised, why am I friends with them?**_

_**So we have Leaf and May chasing each other around the kitchen because of a box of cereal. Ok that's normal. Xiu, the martial arts lover, is out training; she always trains in the morning. Assana, Misty and Anna-Bella, or Annie for short, are just talking; they are the more sensible ones… kinda. So that just leaves my annoying cousin, Darcy. She and I are opposites. I'm cold, she's outgoing. I'm an emo or I act like one, she's friendly and loves to make friends. But we are really close, she's like my sister. All the girls are like my sisters; I love them, care for them and will protect them. While I'm talking about sisters, I do have one. However, we hate each other. When mom and father were killed, she left me. So I came here with the girls. This is where I meet Assana, Xiu and Annie…**_

"_**LEAF! GIVE ME THE CEREAL BACK!"**_

"_**NO! IT'S MINE!"**_

_**Here they go again…**_

_**Misty's pov**_

_**This is a daily routine and Shadow does not look very happy. Then again, does she ever look happy? I think it's time I step in with my magic mallet; it always succeeds to sort things out. Hehehe**_

"_**LEAF! GIMME THE CEREAL!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

"_**WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING OVER STUPID CEREAL AND JUST HURRY UP?!" I yell hitting them both on the head with my mallet**_

_**Leaf and May had swirls in their eyes. Shadow raised a brow at my actions. Assana and Anna-Bella looked at me weirdly, I suppose they would, they've never seen my mallet before. And I rub the back of my neck sheepishly…**_

_**It was silent for a bit until Darcy and Xiu walk in. I knew Xiu had gone training, but Darcy? Who knows where she went.**_

"_**So what did we miss?" Xiu asked**_

"_**Just misty beating the crap out of Leafy and May with a mallet from out of nowhere" explained Anna**_

"_**Ok… but isn't it Assana's job to beat the crap out of people?!"**_

_**Assana shrugged "you see, that's why I prefer to hang around with guys and not girls"**_

"_**I couldn't care less who you hang around with" shadow said bluntly**_

"_**Shadow! Be nice!" Darcy scolded**_

"_**Yes mom" **_

"_**So does anyone know about this new student arriving today?" Darcy asked ignoring shadow's comment**_

"_**Girl or guy?" the whole dorm but shadow, who rolled her eyes, asked**_

_**Darcy shrugged. They sighed. It was silent once again…**_

_**No pov**_

_**The clock said 8:05. Class started five minutes ago. To shadow, it wasn't a very big deal. She was left alone, in the dorm. Nothing special would happen. If she couldn't be bothered to go to home room the she would…**_

_**She took the blade from her draws in her room. The door was lock. The room was dark. She sat cross legged on her bed. She hated life since the day they died. This was the only way out… she placed the blade against her wrist. She'd done it many times before. She'd never told anyone. The blade was firmly in place and without shaky hands she-**_

_**Dawn's pov**_

_**OMA! This school is huge! It is said they have the best education in the whole region. I'm nervous but quite excited. I love to meet new people. The receptionist had already given me my schedule, locker key, dorm number and a map. All I have to do is find my class… I can't be that hard, can it? **_

_**After hopeless minutes, that seemed like forever, of searching, I gave up. I sighed. I am lost yet again...**_

"_**Troublesome girl…"**_

_**I turned to find a purple haired guy with his stone onyx eyes drilling into my own.**_

"_**Excuse me? I have name, its dawn. D-a-w-n" I say keeping my cool**_

"_**Hn. How would I know a newbies name? It's not like I know everyone" he smirked**_

"_**Yeah well could you help me find my class?" **_

"_**No"**_

"_**But why not?"**_

"_**Coz I haven't got time for annoying pesky girls like you"**_

"_**I am not annoying!"**_

"_**Yes you are"**_

"_**Am not!"**_

"…_**.fine. But don't think I'll do it again"**_

"_**YAY! THANK YOU!"**_

_**I heard him mutter something under his breath before walking away. I had to jog to keep up with him.**_

_**After exploring a few corridors, we came to my homeroom. The guy who brought me here also seemed to be in this one to. I never even caught his name. Oh well, I'll ask him another time. We enter. There's a lot of squeals when the purple haired guy walks in and then it goes silent when I follow. Everyone's eyes are on me.**_

"_**It's nice of you to join us Mr Shinji. By the way, have you seen Shadow on your travels?" the teacher, Rowan, asked **_

_**The teen shook his head.**_

"_**Ok. And you must be the new student. Go ahead and introduce yourself"**_

"_**Umm hi. My name is Dawn Berlitz. I'm 14 and I am a co-ordinator…"**_

_**After that, he told me to sit. Some of the students motioned me over to a seat next to them. I chose one in between a girl with blonde/silver hair and a girl with long red hair which was tied in a ponytail.**_

"_**hey my name is Xiu Ying. Nice to meet you" **_

_**She definitely looked older than me and sounded the quiet type. She wore a long slim red kimono, with a gold rayquaza design on it, which ended at her knees. She also had 2 golden bands on her arm and a golden Dragonair tiara with a ruby in its eyes. And then, just plain brown sandals on her feet.**_

"_**hi, it's nice to meet you too"**_

_**She smiled and pointed to the girl on my left "that's Assana Killian" **_

_**Assana, too, looked older than me. She was wearing white short shorts, two big black belts that criss cross, a thin strap with a small chain attached to it. Also, a white tank top and a mini black leather vest with a white fur collar and military style buttons. On the black belt, which is strapped around her left thigh, are her pokeballs. She has thigh high black boots that have small thick heels. On her hands were black leather gloves that reached midway through and black and grey checkered headphones where placed around her neck. She didn't seem like the girl to mess with.**_

"_**They are Leaf Green, May Maple, Misty Waterflower Anna-Bella and Darcy Jackson" Xiu continued pointing to a ginger, three brunettes and a girl with plaited pink hair; they waved at me so I waved back.**_

_**Misty wore a yellow tank top with white shorts that had red straps connected to them. They went over her shoulders. On her feet were plain white sneakers. Her ginger hair was put into a side ponytail. **_

_**Leaf wore a blue tank top, a red mini skirt and a sun hat? Indoors? Really? Her dark brown hair flowed down to her mid back.**_

_**May wore a red shirt, black biker shorts, black fingerless gloves, and a red bandana. Her light brown hair was put into two ponytails.**_

_**Anna-Bella seamed younger than all of the others. Whereas, Misty, Leaf and May all looked somewhat like my own age. Anna wore simple blue jeans, a red t shirt, a white vest and white sneakers. Her brown hair was put up into a half ponytail.**_

_**Like Anna, Darcy, too, did seam younger than me. Was this an age mixed class? Darcy wore a simple pink tank top, red jeans and red pumps. Her pink hair was plaited.**_

_**Xiu continued naming people in the class. It figures that the gut that showed me to class was Paul Shinji. He was one of the populars with the rest of his group: Zack Cole, Gary Oak, Drew Hayden, Ash Ketchum and Seth Craig. She was going on about how they had a band, fan girls etc. Assana told me to look out for them and there fan girls. She didn't say why. **_

_**The bell rang; time for my first day to actually start…**_

* * *

_**HEY! And thanks for reading my first chapter of Twilight. Hopefully, it went well. I'm sorry if the OCs or characters were OOC. This is my first time writing with other people's OCs but I tried, and failed. Who knew it was so hard just to plan and write? So this took me 6 hours. May not look like it but yeah. I just hope I did well. And…**_

_**THANKS TO:**_

_**Thrillover39**_

_**FinalPower **_

_**And**_

_**Yosdellillan Skywalker**_

_**For all of your amazing OCs!**_

_**Stay tuned to find out how Dawns first day goes!**_

_**TA TA FOR NOW!**_

_**XD**_

_**PS. I'm sorry if it's lame… You deserve a cookie for reading it**_

_**-Gives you a cookie-**_

_**disclaimer: i don't own pokemon. i only own Shadow, Zack, Darcy and Seth**_


End file.
